The present invention relates to seismic detector arrays for use in seismic surveying.
In seismic surveying, efforts have been directed towards increasing signals of interest and reducing undesirable signals of interest and reducing undesirable extraneous signals or noise. In marine seismic surveying, one particularly troublesome source of noise has been boat noise, which typically includes acoustic vibrations transmitted into the water from the propellers of the boat towing the marine seismic cable, acoustic noise from the flow of water past the moving boat and acoustic noise from equipment on the boat transmitted into the water through the boat hull.
Attempts have been made to specify spacing of individual detectors with respect to each other in the detector groups so that all frequencies within a desired frequency pass band are sensed in a manner so as to be included, while frequencies outside the pass band are not included. However, the detector spacing necessary to achieve such an all or nothing frequency response was not physically achievable, so that desirable signal power was excluded from recorded survey data and unnecessary amounts of undesirable noise were sensed by the detectors.